


The Way to a Demon's Heart.

by PumpkinPatchKid



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Beel X Y/N, Beel x Reader, Beelzebub x Y/N, Gender-Neutral Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatchKid/pseuds/PumpkinPatchKid
Summary: After a nasty breakup with the girl who was simply using him, Beelzebub makes his way home to his happy place. To you.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	The Way to a Demon's Heart.

A snarl ripped through Beelzebub’s chest, as he launched the closest thing to him against the alley wall in front of him, which just so happened to be his D.D.D. His insectoid wings stood rigid from his back and his horns were sharpened with rage as his body shook with anger, hurt and upset. He was about to turn away from the alley opening and make his trek home, but the illumination from the now cracked D.D.D screen caught his attention. He bent down to pick up the almost destroyed device and he was met with a picture of himself and Belphie sandwiching you in a bear hug, the three of you grinning widely at the camera. It was your contact photo. He sighed and clicked the answer button before holding the phone to his ear shakily.

“Beel, sweetie! Is everything alright, you’re usually home from the gym by now?” Your voice was like honey, even through the phone, and as soon as he heard you, he began to return to his normal form – wings drooping into nothing and horns shrinking out of existence.

“Y/N… I’m fine. I’m on my way home now.” Beel muttered into the phone and began walking to where you were. Home. His voice was strained, and his throat hurt from the lump forming in it, but he held himself together for you.

“Alright, well make sure you come straight into the kitchen when you get home, okay? I have something for you!” You practically sang down the phone to him before hanging up. He looked at his shattered screen as the line ended and his shoulders sagged. He dragged his feet and his head hung low as he made his way back to the House of Lamentation and followed your instructions to go straight to the kitchen. As he poked his head around the doorway to his favourite room, he was greeted with a delicious aroma that made his stomach erupt into rumbles and growls. Beel watched as you spun around from your spot at the counter and beamed your bright smile at him. His heart sunk even further as he slunk over to a dining chair close to you, collapsing into it. Even staring at his lap, he could feel your presence in front of him, and his heart jumped when your soft, smaller hand cupped his cheek.

“Sweetie, you can talk to me…” You spoke softly. That was the final straw for him. Every emotion he tried to hold back poured from him as sobs began to wrack his body. He cried and shook as you held him against your dainty frame. He nuzzled closer as you stroked his hair with one hand and his back with the other, rocking gently with him in silence until the worst of his upset had passed. After his sobs had subsided to hiccups, he sniffed as you shifted to kneel in front of him, your hands on either side of his thighs, stroking them with such love and care. He looked at you properly for the first time since he got home, and even though he saw, he _knew_ how much smaller you were than him, his stomach couldn’t help but churn at how safe you made him feel.

“I heard her with a friend after I came out of the gym… She was only using me to get to my older brothers. She even said because she had money, she could go straight for Mammon… She didn’t really want me. I wasn’t strong enough for her. I wasn’t powerful enough. I thought maybe we were falling in love, maybe we _were_ in love… I wasn’t _enough_ Y/N…” Tears threatened to spill again as he recited what he had overheard his girlf- ex-girlfriend say only an hour or so earlier.

“Oh, sweetheart… You _are_ enough, okay? She just obviously couldn’t see the kind-hearted, loving, caring man you are. Maybe it’s because she wasn’t with you long enough? But good riddance. Nobody treats my Beel like that.” You spoke, fading to almost a whisper by the end of the sentence. He picked up on you had said though, and his heart began to flip in his chest. _Your_ Beel? Did you really mean that? Is that _really_ how you saw him?

His thoughts were interrupted by a large rumble coming from his stomach, which made you giggle; one of his favourite sounds. He watched as you rose from your squatting stance in front of him and turned back to where you were when he originally entered the room. He noticed his thighs felt so much colder without your hands there. He didn’t like it. Before he had much of a chance to dwell on it, you turned to him with a large platter full of… _human world cheeseburgers?!_ He began to drool, his eyes locked on to the pure edible heaven in your hands.

“I could tell you weren’t feeling so good when I called you… I thought I’d make your favourite for when you got back.” You all but squeaked out at him, setting his meal in front of him. He may as well have had hearts in his eyes when he looked up at you.

“They’re really all for me? What about you, have you eaten? Would you… like to share?” He asked softly, holding himself back even though he was dying to sink his teeth into the feast on the table. You giggled once more and shook your head.

“I’ve already eaten, sweetie. They’re all for you.” He hummed in delight at your response and tucked in immediately. Any previous emotions melted away as every bite he took burst with divine flavour in his mouth, and he let out an unintentional moan of satisfaction. He was so preoccupied with satisfying his hunger though, that he failed to notice the cute blush on your cheeks. He sat back and patted his belly with a contented sigh as he polished off the final burger and watched quietly as you began to wash up the utensils used to make the wonderful meal he could still taste. The pair of you stayed silent until the last of the washing was dried and put away.

He watched you as you leant back onto the worktop, watching him with those eyes he could look into for hours and never get bored.

“I um… Could I maybe stay with you for the night? You make me feel better…” Beel mumbled shyly, looking at his hands in his lap. He froze in shock when you came up to him almost instantly, taking his hand in your much smaller one. He felt his cheeks heat up quickly and gulped before chancing a glance at your face. You smiled softly at him and gave his hand a gentle tug.

“Of course. Let’s stay in my room for the night, I wouldn’t want to disturb Belphie; he went to bed before you got home.” He almost melted at your voice and could only manage a nod before following you like a lost puppy through the halls and to your room. He smiled as he made you giggle when he turned around and covered his eyes as you changed into your night clothes before slipping into your large bed.

It took you patting the bed beside you for him to actually move and clamber in with you. He sighed happily and relaxed, his head against your chest and his arms around your waist as your hand took residence in his hair, stroking and playing with it lazily. He could hear the steady beating of your heart in your chest. _I wonder if you’re feeling the fluttering in your tummy like I am._ He thought before shifting his head to look up at you. You looked angelic; your eyes closed, and hair splayed across one of the pillows, your fingers still intertwined with his fiery locks.

“Sleep now sweetie, I’m here as long as you want me.” You whispered to him before slipping into a slumber.

“Forever…” He whispered as your breathing evened out and he snuggled back into your chest. As he drifted off with you, all he could think was:

_Is this what it feels like to **really** be in love?... _


End file.
